On the Docks of Tortuga
by tatterdemalion
Summary: What happened to Gibbs after World's End...minor spoilers for AWE.


A/N: One week ago, I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. After the movie, while the people around me discussed such burning questions as, "So…is there gonna be a fourth movie?" and "OMGWTF Norrington?!?!" and "Dude…what was 50-foot Tia Dalma saying?", one of the more burning questions on _my_ mind was, "Where the hell did Gibbs get that teddy bear?"

So…this story was spawned from that question.

I am a loser.

Please read and review!!

* * *

From over the rim of his mug, Gibbs could see the boy staring balefully at him. He looked to be around the age of ten, with red-rimmed eyes and tattered clothing, hair the darkest brown and his skin a close second. Gibbs grunted, already halfway into the pleasant throes of drunkenness. "What?"

"'M hungry." The boy whimpered. He was clutching something brown and squishy in his arms – a roughly made teddy bear, from the looks of it. Gibbs set his drink down. "Well, I've got nothin' t'feed you with," he snapped, rubbing his eyes blearily.

If at all possible, the lad's eyes became even bigger. Hardened sea dog though he was, even Gibbs could not resist puppy-dog eyes. Sighing heavily, Gibbs fished in his pocket and pulled out his last coin, dropping it into the boy's out-stretched hand. The boy gave a wide, gap-toothed grin, and scurried off into the chaos of Tortuga. Gibbs watched him go regretfully. He'd been planning to spend that last bit of shine on more rum, or even a night of a woman's company. Instead, off it went into the hands of a little street-rat. Gibbs looked back down at his half-empty drink, and set to the difficult (near-impossible) task of making it last.

* * *

Scarcely an hour later, the boy was back, a cob of roasted corn cupped in his grubby hands. The stringy yellow pulp of the vegetable was already wedged in-between his teeth. The child heaved himself onto a stool and studied the prone figure across from him.

In that same hour, Gibbs had pawned off his wedding ring to the shop across the street (his Molly was dead anyways – no point in keeping it). The shop owner had given him quite a tidy little sum for it, and four drinks later he could barely keep his head up.

The boy prodded his arm.

"'Fank you," the kid whispered softly. Gibbs looked up to see who was poking him.

"Oh, izzyou," he slurred. "Go 'way." He swatted the child gently. The boy stared at him with his large eyes, then sat back and continued gnawing on his corncob.

Gibbs regarded him as well, and then heaved himself into a better sitting position. "I had a wife once," he began, smoothing his large, rough hands over the mottled wood of the table. "Her name was Molly, and she had eyes like the sea. I worked for the Navy, under Lieutenant Norrington. One day, I came home to find her dead in her chair."

The boy blinked slowly and put down his corncob.

"I couldn't take it after that. I just started drinking, and the next thing I knew, I had no job, no wife, and no money. I came to Tortuga, met Captain Jack Sparrow, and the rest, as they say, is history."

Gibbs finished and glared at the boy, daring him to say something.

"'M'name's Thomas," said the boy. "'M el'ven years old, an' me mum's dead. Me dad is Captain on the _Selkie Lady_. I have a doggy named Henry an' a cat named Georgy."

Gibbs stared at Thomas, and then chuckled. "So if ye've got a father, what are y'doing in a place like this, so late at night?"

Thomas placed a finger to his lips. "Sssh. 'M s'posed to be with my aunt." The boy wrinkled her nose. "I don't like her. She always makes me take a bath."

Gibbs smiled wryly. "I see. So where're you headin' off to, then?"

Thomas hugged the teddy bear closer to his chest. "I was tryin' to find the docks," he admitted. "'Cuz my daddy's ship is anchored there. But I got lost, an' I was hungry…"

A bit unsteadily, Gibbs got to his feet and reached out a hand. "C'mon. I'll show you the way."

Hand in hand, boy and man walked out of the noisy bar. Unnoticed by Gibbs, Jack Sparrow was left alone in a secluded corner, whispering naughty things into the red curled hair of a wench.

* * *

Thomas stared down at the nice man who had led him to the docks. Upon reaching the _Selkie Lady_, Gibbs had gruffly brushed off his thanks, propped himself up against a barrel, and passed out. To his left, Thomas could see the words _Selkie Lady_ carved in glittering gold letters into a dark hull. Thomas crouched down towards Gibbs, and tucked his prized teddy bear under the man's arm.

"'Fank you." He whispered again, before trotting up the gangplank of his father's ship.

* * *

This was how Jack Sparrow found Joshamee Gibbs the next morning as, for the third time in his life, he watched Hector Barbossa sail away with his ship.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story! It was a little pointless, but whatever. Please remember to review! Thank you! 


End file.
